La Última Batalla, La Unión De Las Dos Mitades
by Miguel16310
Summary: [Precuela de En Busca de mi otra mitad], [Charisk]. Aun hay una ultima persona que salvar...ahora, es momento de que se haga una ¡batalla de determinación!, todo con tal de añadir la ultima pieza al rompecabezas de su hermoso final feliz perfecto...para recuperar a su otra mitad...y sanarla de todo el daño que él le había hecho y del cual el no se había dado cuenta...


**Miguel: ¡Hola mis queriditos lectorcitos amiwuitos adoraditos de mi mundito lindito!...ok mejor dejo de hablarsito como dalasito que parezco un pendejito subnormalito...buenito como hiba diciendito antes de hacercito cisititas tontititas**

 ***POM***

 **StoryShift!Chara llega y le da un cocotazo.**

 **StoryShift!Chara: CALLATE Y HABLA COMO LA GENTE NORMAL PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO!-le da otro golpe dejándolo noqueado-ups...creo que lo mate...-le pisa la entrepierna viendo que aun se retuerce-ah ok si está vivo...bueno, como el inútil de mierda este esta inconsciente, tendré yo que dar la presentación...bueno, en si les saludo a todos los que estén leyendo este one-shot y también a todos los que estén leyendo esto y sean lectores seguidores y lo que sea del mocoso este...bueno, daré una básica explicación de que es este one-shot, este está dirigido más que nada para aquellos que hayan puesto sus ojos en el fanfic conocido como "En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad", para aquellos que hayan leído ese fanfic, y lo estén leyendo mejor dicho, sabrán que tomo mucho tiempo para que Frisk pudiese salvar a Chara, y en sí, también tomo una batalla final...y de esto trata...disfruten...yo me llevare a este inútil a darle una lección...¡por inútil!.**

 **Saca un cuchillo y sonriente se lo lleva, detrás de ella le siguen todos quienes viven con Miguel, el ultimo en entrar es Error!Sans quien sonríe como psicópata y cierra la puerta, en ella hay un letrero que dice "Habitación de Torturas físicas y psicológicas".**

 **Undertale.**

 **"En Busca de Mi Otra Mitad"**

 **Precuela.**

 **La Última Batalla, La unión de las dos mitades.**

.

.

.

FlashBack:

Frisk había abrazado a Chara, luego de haber terminado por millonésima vez la ruta genocida, en busca de alguna forma de poder salvarla a ella y Asriel.

Frisk: **[todo estará bien...creo que...ya casi lo logro...Chara...ya casi creo que encontré la forma para salvarlos a ti y Asriel]** -le dijo mientras sonreía.

Chara: pero...yo...nosotros...no podemos amar-le respondió-ninguno de los dos, ni Asriel, ni yo, a ti ni a nadie-le dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella empujándole levemente, extrañamente su fuerza disminuía cuando intentaba empujarle.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la apegaba más a él, no quería que se sintiese sola en ese horrible y obscuro abismo luego de elegir destruir la línea temporal.

Chara: no podemos sentir-le respondió mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, apartarle de ella era difícil, casi imposible-ningún tipo de emoción...que no lo vez?...no tenemos alma...el es un monstruo...¿y yo?...soy un demonio...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca con dificultad, después de todo ella era más alta que él- **[no son nada de eso ni tu ni él...solo somos niños, los tres...además...quizás luego de que los salve, ¿quién garantiza que no volverán a ser normales?, incluso si no recuperan ninguna emoción, yo daré todo mi empeño en ayudarlos]** -le dijo nuevamente.

Chara: ¿acaso no lo entiendes?...niño tonto...y...yo...y-yo...yo te o...te o...od...¡YO TE ODIO FRISK!-grito furiosa mientras le tiraba al suelo, eso la destrozo, ¿por que dolía tanto ser así con él?...¿por qué lastimar a cualquiera era tan fácil, pero lastimarlo a ÉL era tan difícil?...¿por qué dolía tanto?.

El pacifista genocida se puso de pie otra vez, se limpio algo de polvo y mugre de su rostro y la miro mientras le sonreía otra vez.

Frisk: **[no importa que me odies...ni tampoco que Flowey oh Asriel me odie también...los voy a salvar a los dos...después de todo, ¿no es aburrido estar solos en el subsuelo luego de cualquier tipo de ruta?]** -le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella y extendía los brazos, quería continuar abrazándola.

Chara:-ella comenzó a dar paso hacia atrás, no quería que él la abrazase...vaya mentira...lo que realmente pensaba era que ella no merecía nada de él, ni de cualquiera, y menos algo de su...amo-...¡NO! ¡que estupidez! ¡ella no necesitaba a nadie! ¡menos a él!...solo quería que se alejase-pero...yo...yo lo arruino todo-le dijo mientras chocaba contra una pared, sin posibilidades de escapar, el castaño nuevamente sonrió y la abrazo, esto la sonrojo, cosa que oculto pero también, la hiso comenzar a temblar.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le respondió, haciéndola sentir peor, ¿por qué no la odiaba y la lastimaba de una vez?- **[todo lo que arruinen tu, oh Asriel, lo arreglare yo, después de todo...¿para eso están los amigos no es así?]**

Chara: ¡!-ella abrió sus ojos con fuerza, la chica sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el "corazón" oh lo que sea que tuviese allí en el pecho, algo le dolía...algo dolía en su pecho y mucho...dolía peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, casi como si la estuviesen perforando con una lanza directo en su corazón, dolía mucho...¿ella podía sentir aun?...agarrando fuerzas, le miro, sus negras cuencas llenas del alquitrán sin alma directo a él chocando contra sus castaños y bellos orbes...¿espera que?, ¿de dónde salió ese pensamiento? se recrimino mentalmente, y luego continuo con su cometido ignorando el dolor en su "corazón"-quizás Asriel pueda salvarse...pero yo no...yo...yo arruinare tu final feliz-respondió mientras miraba al suelo, extrañamente el no mirarle se sentía del asco.

Frisk: **[no es cierto]** -la contradijo de nuevo, mientras ella se soltaba una vez más de su agarre protector- **[todos te extrañan...oh por lo menos, El rey Asgore, Mamá y Flowey lo hagan...tu familia te necesita...además...amaría que gente como tú y Asriel formasen parte de mi final feliz]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la agarraba de la mano impidiendo que se alejase más de él.

*Snif snif*

Eran los sonidos nasales que aparecieron de improvisto en ese lugar obscuro y negro, ella había comenzado a llorar.

Chara: y...yo...no puedo entenderlo-le dijo mientras miraba al suelo, no quería mirarlo-no entiendo por que eres así...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -comenzó a jalar su brazo lentamente y con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla ni un poco.

Chara: p...¿por que...*snif snif*...por que estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?-susurro la chica mientras sentía los brazos del pequeño rodearle y apegarla a él, llorosa, lagrimas negras salían de sus orbitas negruzcas.

El castaño sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la chica y hacia que depositase está en su hombro, el abrazo era más fuerte, no la dejaría ir...jamás...

Frisk: **[por que te perdono...porque a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, a pesar de haberme hecho asesinar a mis amigos, a pesar de haberme causado un gran dolor...a pesar de habérmelo quitado casi todo...yo te perdono...por que te quiero...te quiero mucho]** -fueron las palabras que le dijo moviendo sus dedos, nuevamente la abrazo, apegándola a él.

*snif snif snif*

Aquel frio y obscuro lugar, fue llenado por los llantos de la chica, quien al no entender lo que él hacía, el por que...solo podía llegar a llorar...¿que era querer?...¿acaso alguien aun podía quererla?...y de todas las personas de las que había lastimado, el era una de las que más sufrimiento le había dado y aun así...¿aun así él la quería después de todo?...

Fin FlashBack.

Frisk...Frisk...Frisk...

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?" Era la frase que resonaba en su mente...el tampoco lo sabía...

Frisk...Friiisk...

¿qué era lo que él buscaba salvándolos a todos?...¿acaso...?

Asriel: ¡FRISK!-fue el fuerte grito que saco al castaño de sus pensamientos, grito proveniente de Asriel quien le miraba fijamente.

Frisk: ¿a-ah?-el chico de suéter azul con rayas magenta miro fijamente al niño cabra de verdes ojos, había detenido sus pensamientos- **[¿sucede algo?]** -le pregunto sonriente.

Sans: Niño...-dijo el esqueleto mirando fijamente al castaño, como todos, Mettaton, Nappstablok, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel...todos le miraban a él-hay algo que tenemos que preguntarte...

 **[sientes tus nervios bajar por tu nuca]** -fue la voz que sonó mentalmente, él conocía esa voz mejor que ningún otra...

Toriel: mi niño...hay algo que todos debemos preguntarte...-dijo Toriel sería como pocas veces se la veía-Frisk..."ese" día...¿está cerca?-pregunto la cabra de carmesíes orbes, mientras posaba sus globos oculares en su hijastro.

El castaño miro al suelo, ya habían pasado tres años desde la última ruta pacifista, y dos años desde que Alphys había creado la primer alma de monstruo artificial hecha de la determinación de Frisk para traer a Asriel de vuelta al mundo de los vivos...pero aun faltaba alguien más...

Frisk:... **[no puedo mentir...si...ya es momento...]**

Asriel pego un suspiro mientras miraba el collar dorado que colgaba de su cuello, todos bajaron su vista al suelo ensombreciendo sus rostros...era hora de hacer un último viaje al Undeground...

.

.

.

Todos caminaba a paso lento por las ruinas, Toriel y Frisk tenían caras sombrías y nostálgicas al recordar este lugar, hasta que por fin, todos llegaron, ante los monstruos y su actual héroe, así mismo como embajador, se encontraba una camilla de flores doradas iluminada por los rayos del sol, aquella camilla tenia a alguien especial...muy, muy, muy especial...

Asgore:...entonces...aquí la enterraste Tori?-pregunto con un rostro nostálgico el ex-rey de todos los monstruos mientras recordaba el día en el que perdió a sus dos hijos.

Toriel: si...su cuerpo apareció aquí el día en que me fui y en el que ella y Asriel murieron...así que la enterré aquí...en una cama de flores doradas...

Asgore/Asriel: sus favoritas-dijeron ambos, padre eh hijo mientras recordaban el ultimo día de vida de el cuarto miembro de la familia real.

Flashback:

El Undeground estaba lleno de pena, aquel día todos estaban llenos de depresión, la princesa del Undeground iba a morir...y nadie la haba a salvar...

Chara: *CAUGH! CAUGH!*-ella se encontraba con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, casi nada de energía al día y sin posibilidades de moverse, Chara Dreemurr no hacía más que empeorar, Asriel, Toriel y Asgore habían hecho hasta lo imposible por sanar a Chara, pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron sumidos por la obscuridad.

Asriel: *sob sob* Ch...Chara...no te puedes ir!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos el pequeño príncipe mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana mayor entre las de él.

Ella no respondió, tenía fiebre que conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más empeoraba.

Chara:...de...que...te...quejas?-pregunto sonriente mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, además tenia un trapo con agua helada en su frente-tu...y todos...mamá...papá...el profesor Gaster...todos...todos serán libres...deberías...estar...feliz...-dijo ella sonriente mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Asriel.

El príncipe lloro, al ver a su mejor amiga y única hermana morir de manera lenta, tortuosa y dolorosa...pero extrañamente...siempre tenía una sonrisa...

Fin del Flashback.

Toriel se adelanto ante todos, y utilizando sus manos removió la tierra junto a las flores, y entonces frente a todos salió un ataúd de madera color negro con un corazón rojo en el centro.

"Chara Dreemurr Hija amada, Princesa, Hermana adorada, imposible de olvidar"

Con lagrimas en los ojos Toriel removió la tapa del cofre, revelando el cuerpo de Chara Fresco, no podrido, rodeado de un aura color celeste, con una sonrisa como siempre, pero sin sus mejillas rosadas, con su suéter verde, sus shorts y sus zapatitos cafés.

Asriel: se ve tan llena de vida, como si estuviera durmiendo-dijo sonriente el ex-príncipe mientras veía con tristeza el cuerpo de su hermana mayor-hablando de historia humana, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿hace cuanto que esta "durmiendo"?.

Sans: si no recuerdo mal, los escuche decir que llego alrededor de mitad de la era conocida como "Renacentista" ¿no es cierto?

Asgore: así es, una era prospera para los humanos cuentan los libros de historia que hay en la biblioteca de la escuela-dijo el peli dorado mientras recordaba el día en que vio a la castaña llegar.

Frisk: **[eso significa que debe llevar unos cuatrocientos treinta y cinco años muerta, pero por que su cuerpo no envejeció y no está podrida?]** -pregunto algo avergonzado.

Toriel: eso podría deberse a que tu y Flowey abusaron del poder de reinicio muchas veces y por que puse un hechizo en ella para mantener su cuerpo en estado fresco todo el tiempo posible.

Alphys: bueno...c-c-creo que es hora de llevar a cabo tu plan...no es cierto F-F-F-Frisk?.

El castaño asintió, mientras Toriel Cargaba el cuerpo de Chara con ella y Sans utilizando su magia, reacomodaba las flores y la tierra donde estaban originalmente.

.

.

.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Alphys en la superficie, las puertas estaban cerradas herméticamente, Frisk se encontraba atado a una camilla con placas de metal en sus muñecas, tobillos, estomago y cuello, a su alrededor de encontraban todos los monstruos mirándole con preocupación, en especial la familia Dreemurr.

Alphys: m-m-m-muy b-b-b-b-bien Frisk...-dijo nerviosa la científica real y escolar mientras veía al castaño y conectaba varios cables a su cuerpo-con estos s-s-s-sensores podremos determinar tu estado y además...

y entonces mirando hacia una pantalla enorme, Alphys oprimió un botón y en esta se vio un vacio negruzco.

Alphys: podremos ver todo lo que esté en tu mente...pero...¿estás seguro que lo lograras?-pregunto nerviosa.

El castaño asintió, no podía hablar puesto que sus manos estaban en su cuerpo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era responder con gestos faciales.

Todos: suerte, Frisk-le desearon todos con una sonrisa a la cual el joven pacifista respondió.

Él se encontraba atado a la camilla de metal por el hecho de que para encontrar y salvar a Chara debía de entrar en su subconsciente donde estaba lo poco que quedaba de su alma y espíritu y luego traerla de vuelta a su cuerpo original, el cual se encontraba también atado a una camilla de metal a la derecha de Frisk.

el joven dio una pequeña mirada al cuerpo de Chara, quien parecía estar durmiendo con una brillante y radiante sonrisa.

Frisk:...(aguanta compañera)-pensó sonriente mientras cerraba los ojos-(ya voy a salvarte...y cuando lo haga...todos estaremos juntos...por siempre...)

y con la imagen sonriente de todos sus amigos, el humano cerro sus ojos de una vez, para luego adentrarse en la obscuridad...

.

.

.

Cuando Frisk abrió sus ojos se vio a si mismo en un mundo completa y totalmente obscuro, de su pecho su alma salió, brillante como luz en aquel mundo sin color, el corazón se dio la vuelta como el modo disparo del celular de Alphys y entonces, apunto hacia el norte.

Frisk:...allí debe estar ella...Chara...allá voy!-grito lleno de determinación y comenzó a correr a gran rapidez.

Conforme más avanzaba Frisk el negruzco espacio comenzó a cambiar, hasta que entonces, se hallo a si mismo en el Underground otra vez...se encontraba en la casa del palacio real.

Frisk:...este es el lugar donde solías vivir?-susurro sonriente-no importa...tengo que continuar...-dijo determinado.

Y así comenzó, a correr, siguiendo a su alma y a su corazón hacia su destino, hacia Chara, paso por el Core, luego por Hotland, llego hasta waterfall y se detuvo un poco, recordando sus aventuras, conforme cada paso que daba recordaba con una sonrisa sus aventuras con la castaña de verde suéter, todas y cada una de las rutas que paso con ella, las tres millones de líneas temporales que estuvieron juntos, pero con más cariño, amor y aprecio la línea de tiempo original...donde la conoció y la volvió su guía en un mundo desconocido, para poder salir de allí con vida...

Y entonces llego a las ruinas...sus pasos eran lentos...muy, muy lentos y entonces...estuvo frente a frente a la tumba de flores doradas...

De pronto todo el escenario se destruyo dando nuevamente el escenario negruzco, Frisk entonces cerró los ojos pues un gran y enorme brillo rojo le cegó y cuando abrió los ojos, se percato que su alma había entrado en modo de combate pues había salido de su pecho en pose normal.

Pero había algo más...en medio de la obscuridad cuando el brillo rojo por fin desapareció, había una figura...de pie, con su suéter verde con una gran raya amarilla en el centro, shorts cafés, zapatos del mismo color y unas largas medias blancas con dos rayas celestes que llegaban hasta las rodillas, además de una larga melena marrón que se agitaba con el viento.

Mientras tanto:

Toriel, Asgore y Asriel tenían sus ojos bien abiertos casi como si fuesen a salirse de sus cuencas, la primera tenía sus manos sobre su boca mientras lagrimas pequeñas se asomaban por sus ojos...después de tanto tiempo...finalmente había vuelto a ver a su pequeña niña...

Asriel estaba mirando al suelo, a diferencia de su madre y padre el si estaba llorando...tantas veces, miles, millones de veces siendo asesinado por Chara a finales de la ruta genocida, el día en que la vio morir, y ahora...finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la volvía a ver en carne y hueso...al menos a través de una pantalla...

Asgore se sentía mal mientras posaba fijamente sus ojos en su hija, a diferencia de su ex mujer y su hijo el más que nada se sentía triste pero no lo demostraba, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Chara se veía bastante mayor de lo que su cuerpo demostraba...debía de tener unos dieciséis años humanos.

Volviendo al paisaje mental.

Frisk sonrió mientras se acercaba a la castaña, esta, no se movió ni un centímetro, en cambio sonrió mientras sus mejillas rosadas cambiaban de roas a rojo brillante, su cabello cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío y aterrador.

Chara:...está bien tener miedo Frisk-susurro mientras levantaba su mano derecha y de esta salía una daga de color café con líneas rojas y humo emanando de las mismas, arma que Sans, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore y Asriel reconocieron muy bien- **¡YA EH ECHO ESTO MILLONES DE VECES!** -grito sonriente mientras levantaba su arma a paso rápido.

Todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión, exceptuando a Sans y Undyne, quienes miraron a Chara con ira y instintos asesinos, Frisk era el más sorprendido y afectado de todos...¿qué-?

Antes de poder continuar pensando rápidamente tuvo que moverse pues Chara había pegado dos estocadas ¿una horizontal de color azul? y ¿una vertical anaranjada?, sin saber qué hacer y con poco tiempo para pensar se lanzo a la izquierda viendo que las estocadas pegadas hacia él se expandieron y de milagro cayo en la zona azul, asegurándose de quedarse quieto para no salir lastimado, pero no pudo alcanzar a moverse ni un poco más cuando la Dreemurr nuevamente pego dos cuchillazos, Frisk vio como el filo del arma generaba una especie de columnas grisáceas, pegando un barrido esquivo tres de abajo, y luego tirándose hacia atrás esquivo una hilera de arriba.

(Inserten: Undertale Fan: Chara's Boss Theme [Slowed Down]: watch?v=VC11nW96s3Q )

 **[Act], [Yo], [Check].**

 ***[Yo], 666 Ataque - 666 defensa.**

 ***[La niña Caída]**

 ***[¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!]**

El castaño abrió sus ojos impresionado mientras sentía la voz de la joven resonar en su cabeza, estaba tan extrañado...¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?...

Chara: que extraño...-dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba con su arma al joven-estaba esperando que perecieras con mi primer ataque-dijo con un tono de voz frío que hiso que a Frisk se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo y escalofríos le recorriesen la columna-hubiera sido más fácil para ti, querido...para los dos-dijo con una cara seria, pero luego recupero su sonrisa.

Frisk aun no salía de su asombro, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos...¿por que?...¿por que de todos a los que podían lastimarle tenía que ser ella?...

*Clink!*

los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos cuando a la derecha de él y de Chara se materializo un guante de color gris con un aura anaranjada, este abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras veía como el arma le apuntaba a él con el índice y luego se transformaba en un puño.

Frisk: ¡!-el pacifista se lanzo al suelo esquivando el potente y rapidísimo puño del guante gris, el arma no detuvo su ataque y antes de que él se pusiese de pie se dio la vuelta y como si fuese un misil rastreador se dirigió contra él con más fuerza y rapidez que antes, esta vez no pudo hacer nada y el arma impacto de lleno contra él y su alma en el proceso-¡GAGH!

El fue lanzado varios metros lejos del lugar de batalla, cayó al suelo y vio su barra de HP.

 **Hp: 3/20.**

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de tan solo un golpe 17 de su Esperanza fue bajada de un solo golpe literalmente, con algo de dificultad se puso de pie solo para ver que ella ya estaba frente a el.

 **[Act], [Yo], [Hablar]**

Frisk: ¡Chara detente!-le grito suplicante mientras se agarraba las costillas, una de ellas estaba rota.

 ***[Intentas razonar conmigo, te sonrío en respuesta]**

Chara: ¡JA!, obviamente eh subestimado el poder de la determinación...jejejeje...¡Sera maravilloso enfrentar a un desafío otra vez!, ¡ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que pelee con ese comediante de mierda que ya no recuerdo la última vez que sentí la adrenalina y el deseo de matar corriendo por mis venas con tanta rapidez!-grito emocionada y sonrojada mientras su agarre al cuchillo se hacía más fuerte.

Frisk vio como detrás de Chara aparecía el Botón [Fight], esto le impresiono, el botón de color blanco brillo en gris indicando que había sido presionado, para luego detrás de la castaña aparecer un libro de color morado y unas gafas medio rotas...eran el **[Cuaderno Estropeado]** y las **[Gafas Borrosas]** de Michael, el niño de la Perseverancia.

*chack*

Con un Chasquido de dedos el libro de color morado se cerro de golpe y entonces Frisk vio como a su alrededor se materializaron pinchos hechos de hojas mágicas de color purpura, que fueron en su dirección y a la de su alma, tirándose hacia atrás y haciendo volteretas lo mayor posible comenzó a esquivar cuanto ataque venia tras él, pero igual que con el [Guante Duro] los ataques de la chica parecía como si tuviesen un rastreador pues por más que girase siempre iban a por él, pero gracias a dios cuando estaba acorralado el turno de ella termino de golpe.

 **[Mercy], [Spare].**

Chara: pero, debo ser honesta contigo niño-dijo con un tono de voz frío y cruel, despectivo y lleno de ira contenida, mientras brillos rojos salían de su sombrío rostro, indicando que sus ojos liberaban magia para no sobrecargarse-el que no luches contra mi hace de esta batalla algo mucho menos excitante de lo que tenía previsto que fuese-dijo algo molesta mientras su sonrisa moría, nuevamente tomaba un rostro serio-¡Prepárate!.

*¡clink, clink, clink, clink, clink clink clink!*

Varios pitiditos salieron de los ojos de Chara mientras brillaban de izquierda a derecha respetivamente a gran rapidez, Frisk entonces reconoció que era un Patron, cosa que Asgore también, era el mismo ataque que el utilizaba en las rutas neutrales contra él, era izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

La hija mayor de los reyes del underground sonrió mientras procedía a llenar su cuchillo real de magia y comenzó a pegar estocadas que cubrían el lado correspondiente de lleno a donde las pegaba, Frisk tenía que ser rápido, pues Chara movía y atacaba con gran habilidad y destreza, mezclando de manera perfecta el Daño de sus Ataques y Rapidez cosa que hacían parecer a Sans y su Retribución Karmica y a Undyne y sus lluvias de lanzas juguetes de niños pequeños.

*ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK*

Frisk: ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-grito fuertemente adolorido pues en el último segundo no calculo bien su salto y Chara alcanzo a acuchillarle directo en el brazo derecho, un corte grande, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, de bastante profundidad.

Chara: ¡!-ella abrió los ojos con fuerza y impresión, al verlo gritar de rodillas, tenía un rostro de estupefacción y sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho...pero rápidamente abandono su actitud de impresión y nuevamente adopto su sonrisa maniática, solo que ahora su cuerpo temblaba entre ratos y su agarre al cuchillo real era menor.

Laboratorio de Alphys:

Toriel: ¡Chara detente!-grito llorando la pobre ex-guardiana de las ruinas mientras veía con mucho dolor como sus hijos peleaban-¡te lo ruego!.

Asriel: ¡ch-ch-CHARA! ¡PARA POR FAVOR!-grito llorando el pequeño mientras posaba sus ojos en la imagen de su hermana mayor-¡SOLO QUEREMOS AYUDARTE!

Asgore: ¡Chara no lo hagas!-grito el rey cabra mientras con un rostro triste veía como Frisk apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Paisaje Mental de Frisk:

En medio de los dos caídos del Monte Ebott, comenzaron a generarse pétalos de flores doradas de la nada, quien sabe por que razón, pero en si daban un aspecto nostálgico a la batalla, flores doradas...las que la mataron, la sepultaron y luego su caída abultaron.

Frisk:...-el no respondió, en su lugar con las pocas fuerzas que tenia llevo su mano al comando Act y lo presiono.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar].**

Frisk:...alguien...quien sea...-susurro con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-por favor...¡AYUDENME!-grito suplicante.

 **[llamas por ayuda...qué lindo...¡JA! como si alguien fuese a ayudarte...nadie vendrá]**

Laboratorio de Alphys:

Sans: niño...-susurro el esqueleto de sudadera azul mientras miraba con su ojo mágico la camilla de metal donde estaba el cuerpo de Frisk, quien tal y como en la pantalla, sangraba de su brazo derecho, pues su mente hacia que todo fuse real-resiste...sé que eres más fuerte que eso...

Papyrus: ¡no te preocupes humano!, ¡yo, el gran papyrus creo que puedes derrotar y salvar a esa malvada humana! ¡nyeheheheheheeh!

Mettaton: ¡Frisk!, Darling no te dejes vencer por ella! eres mucho más fuerte que esa asesina! vamos! tu puedes derrotarla y salvarla!

Asriel: ¡Frisk! ¡no dejes que todo lo que has hecho y logrado muera aquí!.

Toriel: ¡mi niño! ¡levántate y lucha! ¡lucha por un mundo mejor donde todos seamos felices!

Asgore: ¡pequeño!, ¡vamos, tu puedes!

Alphys: F-F-F-Frisk!...yo...yo creo en ti!

Undyne: ¡vamos pequeño mocoso!, ¡si pudiste ganarme, matarme y derrotarme en miles de rutas entonces ella no es rival para ti en lo absoluto!

Napstalbok: F-F-Frisk...t-t-tu...puedes...hacerlo...

Paisaje Mental de Frisk:

Chara: ¡!-ella abrió sus ojos al ver como el alma de Frisk comenzaba a brillar de manera intensa y la herida que le había causado sanaba a gran rapidez.

 **[sientes a tu familia escalar por tu espalda, estas lleno de determinación]**

Hp: 60/20

Frisk y Chara vieron con asombro como una especie de barra de color verde se extendía un poco más lejos de la barra de Esperanza amarilla...¿que era eso?, ninguno tenía la respuesta, pero ya el había usado su turno...era el suyo...

Chara: y pensar que tu siempre fuiste tan gentil, ¿no es cierto Frisk?-pregunto mientras su rostro aun ensombrecido perdía su sonrisa para tornarse serio-en secreto, siempre envidie eso...de ti, de los monstruos, de Asriel, de Mamá, de todos...a todos ustedes siempre los envidie por tener tanta compasión!-grito con un tono de voz molesto para luego su blanco botón [Fight] materializarse otra vez y brillar en gris.

Entonces las manos de Chara comenzaron a expulsar magia de color azul, Frisk, ahora sanado por completo vio como una gran mujer hecha de magia azul con dos **[Zapatos de Balet]** y un **[Tutu Viejo]** se materializaba, era Martina, la sexta niña caída, Integridad.

La bailarina de gran tamaño hecha magia azul comenzó a pegar patadas contra Frisk quien comenzó a esquivar tanto como podía, pero la cosa era difícil debido a que la figura femenina estaba hecha de un tamaño demasiado grande cubriendo gran área de ataque, además el hecho de que Chara combinase cuchillos hechos de magia no ayudaba tampoco, pero finalmente fue su turno otra vez.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar].**

Frisk: por favor...ayúdenme un poco más...se los pido...

[llamas por ayuda otra vez...¿de que te sirve?, ellos no están aquí...]

Chara: ¡¿ah?!-abrió sus ojos impresionada al ver nuevamente como el alma de Frisk brillaba otra vez.

 **[voces distantes dicen tu nombre múltiples veces animándote, nos suenan familiares a mí y a ti...tu defensa esta al máximo...]**

Frisk miro a Chara directamente a los ojos...no podía, pues su cabello se los cubría, lo único visible de estos eran las dos líneas de energía mágica que salía de estos para evitar que sufriese una sobrecarga por tanto poder en su interior.

Chara:...eras tan diferente a los monstruos Frisk...cuando caí aquí intentado suicidarme oh que me comiera alguien los monstruos fueron tan amables conmigo, contrario a los humanos que me odiaban tanto...¿pero tú?...tu no eras un monstruo...eras un humano...como yo...y cuando te conocí...estabas tan solo...estabas tan indefenso...necesitabas ayuda...necesitabas un guía...alguien que te ayudase a sobrevivir en el Undeground...-susurro con un tono triste.

(stop song)

Frisk miro a Chara sin entender...¿eso había sucedido en la línea temporal original?...él lo recordaba de otra forma...

Chara:...yo...-susurro triste, mientras levantaba su cabeza y su cabello dejaba de cubrir sus ojos, sus poderes se desactivaron mostrando sus bellos y brillantes rubíes-yo solo quería estar contigo...yo solo quería protegerte...quería ayudarte...quería guiarte...quería orientarte para salvarte...quería ser alguien especial para ti...como tú lo eras y lo fuiste para mí-susurro triste mientras miraba al suelo-pero conforme más y más repetías las líneas temporales menos y menos me necesitabas...hasta que entonces...

Frisk: C...C...Chara...y-...y-yo...yo...-intento decir el mientras se acercaba a ella.

Chara: **¡HASTA QUE ENTONCES YA NI TE ACORDASTE DE QUE YO EXISTIA!** -grito furiosa mientras estando a solo un paso de distancia de él clavo sin piedad su cuchillo real en sus costillas y dándole un fuerte golpe le alejo de ella-oh bueno-susurro mirando al suelo otra vez, nuevamente mechones de su larga melena café cubrieron su rostro-no es como si te necesitara todavía...después de todo, mataste todo lo que sentía por ti en el momento en el que te olvidaste de todo lo que vivimos en la línea temporal original...pero en unos momentos... **¡NO LE IMPORTARAS A NADA NI A NADIE!** -grito furiosa mientras nuevamente golpeaba el botón [Fight].

(restart song)

Entonces, nuevamente de las palmas y el cuchillo de Chara comenzaron a brillar rastros mágicos, pero esta vez de color verde, Frisk entonces se vio a si mismo en el aire para ver como debajo de él una sartén hecha de magia verde sostenida por un cocinero se materializaban debajo de él...era James, con la **[Sartén Quemada]** y el **[Delantal Manchado]** , las arma y armadura del antiguo usuario de Amabilidad.

Frisk: ¡w-w-waaaah!-grito sorprendido al ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

Utilizando los poderes gravitatorios de su alma comenzó a moverse hacia arriba pues la [Sartén Quemada] estaba arrastrándolo hacia abajo con intenciones de cocinarlo vivo, además que burbujas de calor hechas de magia se dirigían hacia el dificultando el espacio por el que podía moverse.

el turno de Chara termino otra vez, Frisk cayó al suelo y vio que su barra de HP estaba a la mitad.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar].**

Frisk: por favor...no me dejen morir aquí...¡ayúdenme a continuar luchado familia!-grito con fuerza mientras lloraba.

 **[Lloras por ayuda...¿por qué lo haces?...siento que una memoria feliz te esta reconfortando...¡puedo ver tu defensa crecer!]**

Chara: Eh estado guardando algo muy especial hasta ahora Frisk-susurro sonriente mientras su sonrisa de labios cambiaba a una con dientes-algo muy importante, esperando el momento indicado para usarlo...solo cuando sea necesario...jejejejeje-y pegando una risita sádica su sonrisa volvió a la normalidad y ahora sus ojos y manos brillaron en magia amarilla.

El castaño vio como a su derecha se materializaba esta vez la silueta de un niño de color amarillo se manifestaba a su derecha nuevamente, Jacob, el Usuario de Justicia con sus fieles **[Sombrero de Vaquero]** y la **[Pistola Vacía]** , el ente mágico abrió la recamara de balas de su arma y Frisk vio como metía en esta los proyectiles, cuatro azules y dos naranjas y luego le apuntaba a él...

*BANG BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG*

El ser mágico disparo las balas, Frisk tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar las dos naranjas y quedarse quiero para esquivar las cuatro azules, pero nada fácil fue pues, la **[pistola vacía]** dispara muy rápido.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar].**

Frisk: vamos...sé que me están escuchando...por favor...bríndenme su fuerza! juntos podemos lograrlo!-grito sonriente.

 **[vuelves a llamar por ayuda...siento al igual que tu una presencia brillar en tí...¿que significa?].**

Chara: Algo así como un..."Ataque Especial" como cierta persona que conocemos tu y yo le llamarían-dijo sonriente mientras sin poder evitarlo soltaba una pequeña carcajada-así que por favor...sobrevive hasta mi siguiente turno Frisk... **¡QUIERO QUE TU Y TODOS APRECIEN ESTO DE MANERA DETALLADA!** -grito sonriendo con todo y dientes mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos pozos negruzcos con brillos carmesíes saliendo de estos.

Frisk nuevamente tuvo que comenzar a moverse pues Chara había comenzado a utilizar al igual que en su turno original las columnas filosas de tono gris, al centro para esquivar los ataques en forma de circulo que venían hacia él, y ahora también utilizo los cortes naranja y azul, rogándole a la suerte que le ayudase, se lanzo al suelo y se quedo quieto, de milagro cayendo en una zona azul se salvo.

Chara: finalmente-susurro feliz mientras sonreía como si fuese un tiburón enseñando todos su dientes, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad- **¡ES HORA DE MOSTRARTE A TÍ Y A TODOS LOS QUE NOS ESTAN VIENDO MI MÁS GRANDE SECRETO!** -grito feliz-¿listos, todos?-pregunto sarcástica.

El humano de suéter azul estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero estaba muy intrigado y asi mismo determinado a salvar a Chara, todos sus amigos y familia contaban con él, además...también quería saber que era lo que Chara tenia bajo la manga, y no era el único, en el mundo real, todos se preguntaban lo mismo...pero Asriel ya tenía una hipótesis de lo que su hermana ocultaba de él y todos a su alrededor...

*Clack*

El mundo se obscureció, al igual que la pantalla, Frisk no podía ver absolutamente nada, hasta que entonces...en medio de la obscuridad...in resplandor carmesí apareció iluminando aquel frío y aterrador lugar...

Todos: ¡!-cada monstruo que observaba el panorama de lo sucedido en el mundo de Frisk y este mismo sintieron como sus corazones se detenían al ver en lo que el fuerte y cegador resplandor se estaba transformando.

Frisk: n-n-no...t-t-¡tú!-grito impresionado mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Entonces, el resplandor finalmente dejo de tomar forma para luego transformarse en un corazón, brillante, de color rojo, que reposaba en la mano izquierda de la joven.

Chara: **¡ASI ES TODO MUNDO!** -grito sonriente mientras el corazón que reposaba en su izquierda brillaba de manera intensa al igual que sus ojos y mejillas-¿qué piensan, mamá, papá, Asriel, todo el mundo?...¿se ve familiar no es cierto?-dijo sonriente mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba más, estaba más que emocionada, excitada y muy trastornada-así es...todos ustedes saben exactamente qué es esto... **[UN ALMA]**...pero no cualquier alma-entonces, levantando su derecha donde empuñaba el **[Cuchillo Real]** , apunto con este a Frisk, y al brillante corazón que flotaba en el pecho de este- **[¡El Alma De Frisk!]**...y antes de que alguno de ustedes lo pregunte... **¡NO! ¡AUN TENGO MILES DE COSAS NUEVAS QUE MOSTRAROS...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

y comenzando a reír sin control, Chara chasqueo los dedos para luego detrás de ella aparecer incontables, miles, millones de almas blancas volteadas...eran almas de monstruo, pero no almas de monstruos cualquiera, Chara entonces chasqueo los dedos una última vez y todas las almas se rompieron en dos, pero no se destrozaron en múltiples pedazos, las almas luego rotas, comenzaron a tomar forma, y todos vieron con horror, como detrás de la castaña se formaba un ejército...

Frisk: n...no...

Laboratorio de Alphys:

Asriel: C-...Chara...¿qué has hecho?-susurro el peliblanco mientras miraba con horror a las miles de figuras hechas de Polvo de tras de la figura de su hermana mayor.

y no era para menos, detrás de las almas de monstruo partidas en dos, se encontraban miles y miles de Toriel's, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore's, Alphys, Undyne's, Mettaton's todos hechos de polvo.

Chara: **¡INCONTABLES!, ¡MILES!, ¡TRES MILLONES DE ALMAS DE TUS AMIGOS MÁS UN MILLON DE ALMAS TUYAS DEBAJO DE LA PALMA DE MI MANO!** -grito sonriente mientras los monstruos de polvo detrás de ella se ponían en pose de batalla-pero aun así...-susurro con pesar mientras alrededor del alma que descansaba en su mano se formaban múltiples otras en forma de circulo-aun así con todas estas almas de monstruos y humanos...siempre...siempre me sentí vacía-susurro triste mientras miraba al suelo-¿pero ahora?...ahora finalmente, después de tanto tiempo entiendo el por qué...-susurro feliz-no quiero tu alma...ni tampoco a tus amigos oh a mi familia de vuelta...-entonces, levantando su rostro y mirándole fijamente, los orbes rojos de Chara volvieron a la normalidad-Yo te quiero a ti Frisk-susurro sonriente y feliz mientras le miraba con cariño, algo que hiso que todos mirasen con atención y desconcierto a la castaña de verde suéter-necesito tener tu espíritu, tu vida dentro de mí, como yo siempre eh estado dentro de ti...así, una vez que te tenga en mi espíritu y seas mío...¡ya no estaré sola nunca más!-grito feliz mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos- **¡no tendré que preocuparme por qué me olvides y te alejes de mi nunca más como lo hiciste!, ¡estaremos juntos por siempre!...¡Y YO TENDRE EL CONTROL DE LAS LÍNEAS DE TIEMPO Y DE LA EXISTENCIA DE TUS PATETICOS AMIGOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!...[¡Y DESTRUIRE CADA ALMA HUMANA Y DE MONSTRUO QUE TENGA SI DEBO, TODO CON TAL DE MANTENERTE A MI LADO!]** -grito mientras nuevamente su rostro se ensombrecía otra vez, y su cabeza se torcía levemente a la izquierda-[sufre]...-susurró sonriente mientras cerraba su palma transformándola en puño, y el alma que estaba en su palma se partía en dos.

*CRACK*

Frisk salto hacia la derecha mientras veía como el alma que estaba en la palma de Chara luego de partirse en dos, Explotaba en una estela roja en forma de cruz, pero por más que lo haya intentado, aun así Frisk fue impactado dejándole con solo uno de Hp.

El castaño levanto la cabeza, para mirar a Chara quien al verle le sonrió, pero luego por un momento su risa desapareció y dejo de mirarle.

Chara:...desaparece...y se mío como todos los demás... **[GASTER BLASTER]** *chack*

Entonces, una docena de Papyrus y Sans's aparecieron detrás de la castaña y los esqueletos hechos de polvo invocaron los cráneos que el mayor utilizaba como arma, y luego los apuntaron al castaño y dispararon una oleada enorme con todo su potencial.

*BOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

Laboratorio de Alphys:

Monsturos: FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISK!-gritaron todos desesperados al ver el cuerpo del pequeño chico ser consumido en una estela blanquecina.

.

.

.

El castaño niño se puso de pie luego de que dejase de sentir de manera súbita el apretón de manos en su pecho, comenzó a caminar con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, el miedo le invadía por todo su ser, esto no era nada bueno, el miedo era tal que olvido el por que se lanzo a aquel frio y obscuro lugar...tenía miedo...mucho miedo...por lo que lanzándose al suelo comenzó a llorar...

Frisk: *snif snif snif*...buaaaaaa! *snif snif snif*...buaaaaaaaaaa!...-lloraba el pequeño de tan solo nueve años mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro...estaba desconsolado...nadie oiría su llanto...casi...casi nadie...

?: "lloras...pero nadie viene"-fue el susurro que sintió el castaño en su oído, el se aterro y pego un brinco a la derecha, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de el remitente de la voz que había oído, más sin embargo todo fue en vano...no había nadie...-"no puedes verme, pequeño...estoy justo aquí~"-el chico sintió un golpecito en su cabeza proveniente desde la derecha, por lo que giro sus ojos a esa dirección, con un rostro tierno, medio sucio, con una bandita en la mejilla y sus castaños ojos algo llorosos producto de las lagrimas, un deleite para la vista del espectro invisible-"¡valla pero si eres una ricura!...mmmmmm...¿sabes algo pequeño? no suelo hacer estas cosas con desconocidos, pero te propongo algo...ya que me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda y me pareces lindo, ¿qué te parece si soy tu guía y te ayudo a salir de aquí vale?"-fue la propuesta que susurro aquella voz al oído del pequeñín, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero sonriente por lo que asintió con fuerza y emoción-jeh, puedo ver que no hablas mucho chiquitín...mmhm...¿qué tal si me dices tu nombre para empezar? estaremos mucho tiempo juntos mientras te saco de aquí, así que, empecemos a conocernos te parece?-dijo de manera amistosa la voz.

El castaño comenzó a mirar en todos lados, hasta que en algún lugar vio un palito de tamaño medio, por lo que tomándolo y apuntándolo contra la tierra comenzó a escribir unas letras...

?: ¿mmm?...F...¿r?...i...s...k...oh ya veo! te llamas Frisk?-pregunto la voz en tono alegre y fuerte a lo que el castaño asintió-vale...un nombre extraño y corto, pero lindo como tu rostro...-dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al castaño.

Pero de repente, el pequeño de suéter azul se detuvo y señalo en dirección a donde creía estar el ente invisible que generaba la voz.

?: ¿mmm? ¿yo?-pregunto curiosa la voz, el asintió y se señalo a si mismo, el ente ladeo la cabeza sin entender...pero luego el ser invisible comprendió-AH! quieres saber mi nombre...bueno...creo que es un trato justo ya que tú me dijiste el tuyo...yo me llamo...

 ** _Chara._**

.

.

.

El joven aun se encontraba vivo, abrió los ojos y viendo como gran parte de su cuerpo y ropa estaba quemado, aun con todo el dolor del mundo se puso de pie, solo para ver que todos los Sans's y Papyrus's que le atacaron se rompían en pedazos.

Chara: no lo entiendo-susurro sorprendida mientras veía como él se ponía de pie otra vez, tambaleándose con mucha dificultad-¡¿por qué mierda sigues vivo?!-grito ahora iracunda mientras le miraba con furia-es acaso...tu determinación...¿así de fuerte?...Ah...si, ya lo veo ahora-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba ahora con felicidad-no puedo esperar a que te mueras tan fácilmente...pues entonces, que así sea Frisk...-entonces, con una sonrisa le apunto con su fiel arma cortante-si vamos a estar juntos por siempre, eso significa que nadie debe entorpecer entre nosotros...así que, te lo daré **TODO HASTA QUE NO ME QUEDE NADA!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

El negruzco espacio en el que se había convertido el paisaje mental de Frisk se lleno de risas maniáticas y perturbadoras, como si saliesen de un verdadero demonio, cosa que en sí, Chara no estaba muy lejos de ser.

Frisk finalmente abrió los ojos para ver que ahora el negro mundo se había iluminado en un resplandor carmesí, detrás de Chara habían incontables, miles, millones de almas de Frisk de las líneas de tiempo del pasado, todas cayendo hacia abajo y perdiéndose en el abismo, la Dreemurr se hallaba en una pose diferente, mirando el suelo con ahora temblando de manera notable, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por mechones de su larga melena marrón y el derecho estaba descubierto, pero ensombrecido, dejándolo ver como un punto carmesí en medio de la obscuridad.

 **[¡Estoy tan impaciente por estar contigo mi pequeño!]**

 **[Act], [?], [llamar]**

 **[llamaste por ayuda, una voz te ruega a que resistas, ¿pero realmente podrás vencerme?, tu Esperanza se ah maximizado]**

Chara: por cada línea temporal que pasábamos juntos, nuestra relación iba empeorando, cada vez te hacías más inteligente, más independiente, y menos y menos me necesitabas, mis sentimientos por ti eran lo que me hizo olvidar mi odio a la humanidad, mis planes de erradicar a los humanos...pero entonces llego el momento en el que ya ni siquiera te acordaste que estaba dentro de ti...te habías olvidado por completo de mi, y pensaste que era tu conciencia hablándote en tercera persona...

Él no respondió, en su lugar se sintió terrible, ¿tanto había lastimado a Chara?...no podía creerlo...

 **[FIGHT]**

El blanco botón detrás de la castaña brillo en gris, las almas rojas comenzaron a acercarse al castaño y a partirse para luego explotar en forma de cruz, pego un salto esquivando tanto como podía, los corazones carmesíes era como si estuviesen nuevamente atraídos a su alma, pues de alguna forma a donde quiera que iba aparecía otro listo para estallar, creyó que habia escapado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando cuatro le arrinconaron y explotaron a su alrededor bajando de golpe su Hp.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar]**

 **[llamas por ayuda, esperanza maximizada]**

Chara: entonces, decidí que si tú me habías olvidado, yo también te olvidaría a ti, no fue nada difícil tomar control de tu cuerpo mientras dormías y presionar el Botón **[Reset]** luego de una ruta pacifista, pero no solo receté el mundo usándote para hacerlo, si no que borre tus memorias, te quite los recuerdos de la línea temporal original porque sabía que si ya no me recordabas entonces de nada serviría el tenerme dentro de tu memoria, asi que entonces, cuando caíste nuevamente al Underground...te convencí...¡de hacer la ruta genocida!, ¡ya no sentía nada por ti, por ende no había nada que me impidiera utilizarte como un mero títere así como a mí me usaste como una guía para luego botarme y tirar todo lo que hicimos y pasamos juntos a la basura!-le reclamo furiosa mientras se agarraba el lugar donde estaba su corazón con fuerza, su sonrisa enfermiza se había borrado ahora siendo reemplazada por una cara mezclada con odio, ira y mucha tristeza, mientras rechinaba sus dientes-... **¡ESO ME DOLIO MUCHO!** -grito, ahora llorando mientras se hiperventilaba- **¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICO PARA MI EL QUE LUEGO DE QUE MI PLAN DE DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD SE FUERA AL CARAJO Y QUE MI PROPIO HERMANO ME TRAICIONASE, LLEGASES TU A MI VIDA PARA DARME UN PROPOSITO POR EL CUAL VIVIR?!...**

El castaño no respondió, en su lugar miro con mucha pena y tristeza a la ojirroja, viendo como estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no podía negarlo, se sentía horrible...se odiaba a si mismo, por haber puesto en primer lugar a su aventura y a los monstruos, y no haber pensado en Chara y en cómo se sentía...

Laboratorio de Alphys:

Asgore y Toriel miraron a su primogénito con caras de pena, nunca se habían enterado hasta ahora el verdadero plan de su hija y el rostro empapado de lagrimas de Asriel decía que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Asriel: *sob, sob, sob*...Chara...perdóname...pero...yo...no podía hacerlo...no quería...yo...yo...¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-grito desesperado mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Paisaje Mental De Frisk:

Frisk no pudo responder ni pensar, pues ahora Chara agitando sus manos llamo a las almas semi-destrozadas de Asgore, Toriel y Undyne The Undying, haciendo que tuviese que concentrarse en esquivar las múltiples bolas de fuego salidas de los ex-reyes del Undeground más la lluvia de lanzas de la capitana de la disuelta guardia real, el comenzó a correr hacia la derecha mientras detrás de el múltiples esferas de fuego estallaban una tras otra dejando un rastro de explosiones y destrucción a su paso en su intento por darle a él en concreto, rápidamente su alma cambio a color verde y saco su escudo para poder resistir las lanzas de Undyne, pero no termino allí el turno de la joven, pues rápidamente el [Guante Duro] se materializo y fue en su dirección, pero logro esquivarlo haciendo que pasase de largo solo para ser recibido por dos almas que explotaron, pero logro esquivarlas.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar]**

 **[llamas por ayuda, esperanza maximizada, pero aun así me asegurare de que falles]**

Chara:...solo quería verte...quería que todo fuse como antes...pensé que si hacíamos la ruta genocida, volverías a necesitarme, a querer de mi ayuda, que te guiase, que te ayudase...y lo hiciste...me rogabas una y otra vez que te dice más y más poder...los mataste a todos, a quienes amabas y a quienes yo amaba...Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Mamá, Papá, Asriel...y entonces, nos vimos por primera vez, no yo como una fantasma, ni espectro, sino que finalmente estaba frente a ti en carne y hueso...pero no me recordabas...no sabias quien era yo...no me conocías...lo veía en tus ojos...ya no me veías como antes...solo me veías como una Herramienta para obtener otro final...eso me lastimo mucho...ni siquiera orientándote en matar a todos los que tu y yo amábamos podía recuperarte...

 **[FIGHT].**

El botón blanco brillo en gris, y hecho de magia morada se materializo la silueta de Michael junto a el [Cuaderno Estropeado] y las [Gafas Borrosas] de este mismo, pero esta vez cuando el libro se abrió, cuatro almas rojas aparecieron en las esquinas rodeando a Frisk, y la silueta morada junto a Chara cerraron el libro y las almas explotaron, dándole de lleno a Frisk.

 **[Act], [?], [llamar]**

 **[llamas por ayuda, esperanza maximizada, pero ya todo terminara]**

Chara: fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta rápidamente que ya no te importaba en lo absoluto, por que no sabias quien era, y debido a la ruta genocida te había transformado en un asesino sin corazón...así que te di dos opciones... **[Borrar]** este mundo, oh **[Continuar]**...pero no importabas cual eligieras...siempre terminaba todo destruido...y tú y yo, en este lugar, dentro de tu mente flotando en la inmensa obscuridad, pero aun así, tarde oh temprano te arrepentías y a cambio de tu alma, restauraba la línea temporal...pero yo siempre estaba dentro de ti, después de cada final pacifista, siempre, siempre estaba dentro de tu cuerpo...obligada a ver como incluso después de matarlos a todos, seguías siendo el maldito niño feliz, inocente y ignorante que siempre has sido...y todos mis esfuerzos por hacer que siquiera me prestases atención... **¡MURIERON Y FUERON EN VANO!**

 **[FIGHT]**

Alrededor de Frisk aparecieron 4 almas, todas explotaron llenando la pantalla de resplandores rojos, cegándole y dándole de lleno, hasta que se vio a si mismo acorralado.

Chara:...así que me decidí que si no podía recuperarte... **¡HIBA A TENERTE A LA FUERZA! ¡SI YA NO SIGNIFICABA NADA PARA TI ESTANDO DENTRO DE TU ALMA Y TU CABEZA, ENTONCES HIBA A OBLIGARTE A ESTAR DENTRO DE MI PARA LLENAR EL VACÍO QUE ME HABIAS PROVOCADO CUANDO ME BOTASTE A LA PUTA BASURA!** -grito destrozada por completo mientras lloraba, sus ojos habia vuelto a la normalidad-

*Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack*

Las cuatro almas que estaban alrededor de Frisk explotaron, bajándole de golpe la barra de resistencia verde que tenia dejándolo solo con su barra de Hp amarilla.

*CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK*

Nuevamente explotaron a su alrededor, solo le quedaban diez de Hp, no iba a aguantar más...

Frisk: C...C...Chara...por favor...perdóname-le suplico mientras se agarraba sus heridas con fuerza-yo...quiero salvarte...quiero ayudarte...quiero remediarlo...por favor...¡déjame sanarte por todo el daño que te eh hecho y pagarte todo lo que tu me has dado!-le suplico mientras lloraba junto a ella...

Chara:...este será el principio de tu final-susurro mientras su rostro se ensombrecía por completo-¡desaparece para siempre, maldito insensible!

*CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK*

.

.

.

FlashBack:

Frisk había abrazado a Chara, luego de haber terminado por millonésima vez la ruta genocida, en busca de alguna forma de poder salvarla a ella y Asriel.

Frisk: **[todo estará bien...creo que...ya casi lo logro...Chara...ya casi creo que encontre la forma para salvarlos a ti y Asriel]** -le dijo mientras sonreía.

Chara: pero...yo...nosotros...no podemos amar-le respondió-ninguno de los dos, ni Asriel, ni yo, a ti ni a nadie-le dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella empujándole levemente, extrañamente su fuerza disminuía cuando intentaba empujarle.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la apegaba más a él, no quería que se sintiese sola en ese horrible y obscuro abismo luego de elegir destruir la línea temporal.

Chara: no podemos sentir-le respondió mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, apartarle de ella era difícil, casi imposible-ningún tipo de emoción...que no lo vez?...no tenemos alma...el es un monstruo...¿y yo?...soy un demonio...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca con dificultad, después de todo ella era más alta que él- **[no son nada de eso ni tu ni él...solo somos niños, los tres...además...quizás luego de que los salve, ¿quién garantiza que no volverán a ser normales?, incluso si no recuperan ninguna emoción, yo daré todo mi empeño en ayudarlos]** -le dijo nuevamente.

Chara: ¿acaso no lo entiendes?...niño tonto...y...yo...y-yo...yo te o...te o...od...¡YO TE ODIO FRISK!-grito furiosa mientras le tiraba al suelo, eso la destrozo, ¿por que dolía tanto ser así con él?...¿por qué lastimar a cualquiera era tan fácil, pero lastimarlo a ÉL era tan difícil?...¿por qué dolía tanto?.

El pacifista genocida se puso de pie otra vez, se limpio algo de polvo y mugre de su rostro y la miro mientras le sonreía otra vez.

Frisk: **[no importa que me odies...ni tampoco que Flowey oh Asriel me odie también...los voy a salvar a los dos...después de todo, ¿no es aburrido estar solos en el subsuelo luego de cualquier tipo de ruta?]** -le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella y extendía los brazos, quería continuar abrazándola.

Chara:-ella comenzó a dar paso hacia atrás, no quería que él la abrazase...vaya mentira...lo que realmente pensaba era que ella no merecía nada de él, ni de cualquiera, y menos algo de su...amo-...¡NO! ¡que estupidez! ¡ella no necesitaba a nadie! ¡menos a él!...solo quería que se alejase-pero...yo...yo lo arruino todo-le dijo mientras chocaba contra una pared, sin posibilidades de escapar, el castaño nuevamente sonrió y la abrazo, esto la sonrojo, cosa que oculto pero también, la hiso comenzar a temblar.

Frisk: **[no importa]** -le respondió, haciéndola sentir peor, ¿por qué no la odiaba y la lastimaba de una vez?- **[todo lo que arruinen tu, oh Asriel, lo arreglare yo, después de todo...¿para eso están los amigos no es así?]**

Chara: ¡!-ella abrió sus ojos con fuerza, la chica sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el "corazón" oh lo que sea que tuviese allí en el pecho, algo le dolía...algo dolía en su pecho y mucho...dolía peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, casi como si la estuviesen perforando con una lanza directo en su corazón, dolía mucho...¿ella podía sentir aun?...agarrando fuerzas, le miro, sus negras cuencas llenas del alquitrán sin alma directo a él chocando contra sus castaños y bellos orbes...¿espera que?, ¿de donde salió ese pensamiento? se recrimino mentalmente, y luego continuo con su cometido ignorando el dolor en su "corazón"-quizás Asriel pueda salvarse...pero yo no...yo...yo arruinare tu final feliz-respondió mientras miraba al suelo, extrañamente el no mirarle se sentía del asco.

Frisk: **[no es cierto]** -la contradijo de nuevo, mientras ella se soltaba una vez más de su agarre protector- **[todos te extrañan...oh por lo menos, El rey Asgore, Mamá y Flowey lo hagan...tu familia te necesita...además...amaría que gente como tú y Asriel formasen parte de mi final feliz]** -le dijo sonriente, mientras la agarraba de la mano impidiendo que se alejase más de él.

*Snif snif*

Eran los sonidos nasales que aparecieron de improvisto en ese lugar obscuro y negro, ella había comenzado a llorar.

Chara: y...yo...no puedo entenderlo-le dijo mientras miraba al suelo, no quería mirarlo-no entiendo por que eres así...

Frisk: **[esta bien]** -comenzó a jalar su brazo lentamente y con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla ni un poco.

Chara: p...¿por que...*snif snif*...por que estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?-susurro la chica mientras sentía los brazos del pequeño rodearle y apegarla a él, llorosa, lagrimas negras salian de sus orbitas negruzcas.

El castaño sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza de la chica y hacia que depositase está en su hombro, el abrazo era más fuerte, no la dejaría ir...jamás...

Frisk: **[por que te perdono...porque a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, a pesar de haberme hecho asesinar a mis amigos, a pesar de haberme causado un gran dolor...a pesar de habérmelo quitado casi todo...yo te perdono...por que te quiero...te quiero mucho]** -fueron las palabras que le dijo moviendo sus dedos, nuevamente la abrazo, apegándola a él.

*snif snif snif*

Aquel frio y obscuro lugar, fue llenado por los llantos de la chica, quien al no entender lo que él hacía, el por que...solo podía llegar a llorar...¿que era querer?...¿acaso alguien aun podía quererla?...y de todas las personas de las que había lastimado, el era una de las que más sufrimiento le había dado y aun así...¿aun así él la quería después de todo?...

Fin FlashBack.

.

.

.

 **[Tu alma pulsa con vida...estas lleno...con Amor...]**

(Inserten: Undertale OST - Undertale Extended)

 **[Act], [Yo], [Sonreír].**

 **[Me das una sonrisa amable y dulce, estoy confundida...]**

Chara: no lo entiendo...eh utilizado cada alma humana y de monstruo que tengo contigo...y aun así...te rehúsas a morir...¿por qué Frisk?...¿por qué quieres apartarme de ti?...¿tanto me odias?...¿es que acaso...no te quiero lo suficiente?-pregunto llorosa mientras apretaba con fuerza su arma.

 **[FIGHT]**

Jacob se materializo y cargo su revólver con seis almas de Frisk, luego se las disparo a este en puntos estratégico y explotaron, pero de alguna forma pudo esquivarlas todas por completo, pero no termino allí, pues la silueta de Martina comenzó a intentar golpear a Frisk con los [Zapatos de Balet] pero aun así fracasaba en todos su ataques.

 **[Act], [Yo], [confortar]**

Frisk: Chara...sé que te eh lastimado mucho durante mucho tiempo, te eh herido y lastimado y deje de valorar todo lo que sentías por mi solo con tal de entretenerme con el Undeground...pero quiero remediarlo, quiero salvarte, quiero llevarte a la superficie con todos nosotros, todos te extrañamos, y quiero que sepas...que tu también eres importante para mi...y que te quiero...asi que...por favor...déjame ayudarte.

 **[Me dices que me quieres, que quieres salvarme, que te deje ayudarme...me estoy hiperventilando]**

Chara: ¿que no lo vez?-le dijo desesperada mientras lloraba-esta línea de tiempo, el salvar a Asriel...todo eso, no sirve de nada...no estoy lista para irme...no quiero volver con los humanos...me lastimaran...todos ellos...son malvados y crueles...me lastimaran...no quiero...no quiero volver a la superficie!, ¿por qué no reeseteamos todo juntos de nuevo?...y...¿empezamos de nuevo?-le dijo con un tono suplicante mientras se agarraba el corazón, estaba muy lastimada de manera sentimental.

 **[Fight]**

La Sartén quemada apareció, se movió ligeramente hacia arriba y de esta salieron tres almas que se posicionaron alrededor de Frisk, luego se rompieron y explotaron, Frisk no tuvo que moverse para esquivarlas.

 **[Te necesito...]**

Fue la frase suplicante que dijo mentalmente la joven en la mente del chico.

 **[Act], [Yo], [abrazar]**

El castaño rodeo a la ojirroja con sus brazos, apegándola a él mientras sonreía...

 **[Me ¿abrazas?...no sé qué hacer...me libero de ti...]**

Ella empujo fuertemente al castaño de ella tirándolo al suelo.

Chara: y-...y-...y-yo...Yo ya no quiero estar sola nunca más...ya no quiero lastimar a nadie nunca más...*sob sob sob*-comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras su rostro se manchaba del liquido negruzco que salía de sus ojos, luego estableció contacto visual directo con él-solo quiero ser feliz...quiero estar contigo de nuevo...

 **[Fight]**

El botón blanco apareció detrás de ella otra vez brillando en gris.

Chara: Frisk...yo...yo... **¡YO TE AMO!** -grito destrozada sin poder aguantarlo más, ya no podía mantenerse erguida, toda su voluntad y determinación habían desaparecido, pero aun tenía fuerzas para hacer una última cosa- _ **¡TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO!, ¡POR TI ES POR QUIEN EH HECHO Y HAGO TODO ESTO!...asi que...por favor...[¡M-U-E-R-E!]**_

El castaño abrió los ojos impresionado sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero todo lo que sentía fue interrumpido pues su alma brillo en color azul y con un movimiento de manos por parte de Chara, fue elevado hacia el cielo él y su alma, en ese momento todas las almas rojas que estaban en el vacío más las almas de monstruos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, Frisk entonces comenzó a flotar en todas direcciones, esquivando las bolas de fuego de las múltiples Toriel's y Asgore's, las miles de flechas de las Undyne's Los Gaster Blasters y Huesos de los Sans y Papyrus, más las almas que explotaban cuando se acercaba a ellas, el negro cielo del mundo se tiño de múltiples colores y explosiones, hasta que finalmente Frisk cayó al suelo, exhausto, pero Chara aun no había terminado.

Chara: _**POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR MUERE!**_ -grito desesperada mientras lloraba mientras agarraba el **[Cuchillo Real]**.

*ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK*

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a sufrir múltiples puñaladas, hasta que por fin, inmóvil eh inerte en el suelo su Hp solo estaba a 1/20...

Ella levanto su arma una última vez, su brazo temblaba con fuerza y mucha notabilidad...pero aun así...el seguía sonriendo...

Chara: yo...yo...-susurro mientras dejaba de mirar al suelo para luego mirar el moribundo en inmóvil cuerpo del joven en el cráter en el cual ella lo había estrellado-*snif snif*...*sob sob*...

*Crack...Crack...*

El Botón de Fight estaba comenzando a agrietarse, mientras poco a poco sus dedos dejaban de apretar la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Chara:...-ella miro con lagrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos el moribundo estado del pacifista, quien apenas y tenía los ojos abiertos, a punto de cerrarlos, con el cuerpo lleno de puñaladas...pero sonriendo...sonriendo para ella a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho-... ** _NO PUEDO HACERLO_** -grito descorazonada mientras tiraba el **[cuchillo real]** al suelo y este desaparecía, el botón **[Fight]** se rompió en pedazos.

La ojirroja cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras finalmente dejaba de contener su llanto y libremente ríos y ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...

 **[Act], [?], [llamar].**

 **[llamas por ayuda, esperanza maximizada]**

Chara:...yo...te...te eh dado todo lo que tengo...-susurro mientras miraba al suelo-y aun así...no pude terminar esto...no contigo mirándome de esa forma...-susurro mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, el se levantaba del cráter en donde estaba con dificultad-tu...gran tonto-susurro sonriente mientras veía como el se acercaba gateando a ella.

(Inserten: Continue OST - Undertale: watch?v=XAja05gmgn8 )

El castaño se sentó de rodillas, frente a ella...era momento de hablar...

Chara:...Frisk...tengo miedo...-susurro mientras miraba al suelo-tengo miedo de volver allá afuera...tengo miedo de que las personas me odien...los lastime a todos...durante mucho tiempo...no quiero perder a nadie...tengo miedo de que si vuelvo afuera...de nuevo, tú te vayas de mi lado...no soportaría perderte una vez más...no quiero...tengo miedo de volver a la superficie...tengo miedo de los humanos...tengo miedo de que los monstruos me odien...tengo...tengo miedo de vivir en un mundo al que yo no conozco ni pertenezco-susurro mientras evitaba mirarle-...tengo miedo...de que ya nadie me necesite...

Frisk:...

 **[Act], [Chara], [Llamar]...**

 **[llamaste por ayuda...]**

Asriel: eso no es cierto Chara-susurro con ternura y dulzura el pequeño niño cabra mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la ojirroja.

Chara: ¿A-A-Asriel?-susurro impresionada al ver en persona después de tanto tiempo.

(Inserten: Continue OST - Our Theme: watch?v=iCIfzu5KyYk )

Asriel: nunca me dijiste por que te sentías de esa forma con la humanidad...pero-entonces, abrazándola continuo-no creo que imponer la regla de [Asesinar Oh Ser Asesinado] haya sido lo mejor...-sonriente-estas cansada Chara...has pasado por mucho...todos te hemos hecho mucho daño...pero...quiero que sepas que...

Entonces, múltiples haces de luz comenzaron a salir en la obscuridad, todos estos tomaron formas distintas, eran los monstruos que acompañaron a Frisk durante las líneas de tiempo.

Asriel: todos estamos aquí para ti-dijo sonriente-todos te necesitamos...todos te queremos...

 **[Todos han acudido a tu llamado...]**

Los orbes de luz que formaban las siluetas de los amigos de Frisk y ahora también los de Chara desaparecieron mientras ella se dejaba caer y llorar en los hombros del chico.

Frisk:...vamos...a casa-le susurro dulcemente mientras la apegaba a él.

Chara: *sob, sob, sob, sob, sob, sob, snif, snif, snif*...s-s-si...

El negruzco lugar se lleno de llanto, lagrimas...pero por primera vez...no de tristeza...si no...de felicidad...felicidad real...

Él pacifista en medio de la obscuridad vio curioso como aun estaba habilitado el menú de batalla...sonrió...

 **[Act], [Chara], [Besar].**

*Chu*

La Dreemurr abrió los ojos impresionada al sentir sus labios siendo tomados de manera dulce, pasiva y comprensiva por el pacifista...cerro sus ojos mientras lloraba más...finalmente...después de tanto tiempo...ahora él era de ella...para siempre...

El negruzco mundo se transformo en un hermoso y blanco lugar, rodeado de flores doradas, con pétalos cayendo alrededor de los dos castaños, una escena hermosa...

.

.

.

Alphys: ¿está dentro ahora Frisk?-pregunto la ex-científica real mientras miraba el durmiente cuerpo que se hallaba en la camilla de metal.

Frisk: **[déjame ver...]** -el chico de suéter azulado cerro sus ojos, luego sonrió en respuesta- **[dice que ya está adentro, esta lista y yo también lo estoy]**.

Toriel: ten cuidado mi niño-susurro preocupada la madre cabra, pero también emocionada...finalmente después de tantos años iba a ver a su hija otra vez.

El humano pacifista se recostó en la camilla de metal a la derecha del cuerpo de la chica de verde suéter, sonrió mientras la miraba y cerraba los ojos.

Computadora: comenzando proceso de división de alma humana, nombre clave "Determinación", en tres...dos...uno...

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP*

Un rayo laser fue disparado en dirección a la brillante alma de Frisk, directamente al centro.

Frisk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH-el castaño comenzó a gritar y agitarse fuertemente en la camilla de metal mientras se agitaba, pues su alma estaba siendo partida en dos pedazos por el gran rayo proveniente cañón de metal que estaba en el techo.

*Alphys: Frisk, p-p-p-por f-f-f-favor r-resiste!-dijo la maestra de ciencias de la escuela mientras aumentaba el poder y la intensidad del rayo-resiste unos minutos para poder dividir tu alma en dos pedazos sin que tenga que romperse, pero también debes poner de tu parte! si no usas la determinación suficiente se romperá y toda nuestra línea de tiempo se perderá en el vacío!-grito a través de un altavoz, pues ella y todos los demás estaban en una cámara diferente a donde se encontraban Frisk y el cadáver de Chara*.

 _ **[Por favor, resiste]**_

Fue la voz que sintió en su mente, el castaño abrió los ojos llenos de determinación, y siguió gritando esta vez como soporte para el dolor.

Frisk: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!-la rojiza alma del castaño comenzó a brillar de manera intensa, hasta que finalmente, el corazón carmesí se partió en dos, pero no se rompió en múltiples trozos, si no que esta vez, las dos mitades se mantuvieron completas-ahhhg...aaahg...aahg...-respiraba de manera exhaustiva bastante cansado y exhausto.

*Computadora: proceso de división del alma denominada [Determinación] completado, proceso terminado*

Tras oír esa última frase, el exhausto joven de azulado suéter cayó en la inconsciencia...

.

.

.

Cuando Frisk abrió sus ojos, se vio a si mismo en un cuarto blanco, en una cama de lo que presumiblemente era un hospital, se tallo los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en la cama.

Frisk: ¡UGH!-el pequeño se tomo el pecho con fuerza, teniendo una teoría abrió su menú.

 _ **[Act], [Frisk], [Check]**_

 _ **Frisk Dreemurr.**_

 _ **Hp: 10/10.**_

 _ **Él octavo caído, héroe de los monstruos y su embajador, actual poseedor de la segunda determinación.**_

la última frase le llamo la atención...¿segunda determinación?...¿entonces, quien-?

?: hmmmmm...hmmmmm...-unos quejidos pequeños penetraron sus oídos y llegaron a sus tímpanos, el castaño giro su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital de dos plazas, además que había un bulto a su lado derecho.

Frisk:...*glup*...-trago algo de saliva, estaba decidido, debía dejar de ver películas de terror con Alphys y Undyne-...

Comenzó a acercar su mano lentamente a las frazadas blancas que cubrían a quien fuese que estaba durmiendo a su lado, y entonces, retiro con delicadeza y sus ojos fueron deslumbrados por la figura de un ángel caído de los cielos...blanca tez, angelical rostro, rosadas mejillas, corto cabello café claro, una hermosa nariz, verde suéter y unas manos de porcelana...

Frisk:..(¿C...C...Chara?)-pensó sonrojado mientras veía el precioso rostro que tenía-...

Chara:...hmmmmm...¿uh?-y pegando unos cuantos parpadeos, la chica se sentó en la cama también y giro la cabeza-...¡FRISK, ESTAS DESPIERTO!

*PAT*

El pacifista fue abrazado por la genocida quien deposito su cabeza en el hombro de él, este se mantuvo quieto eh impresionado, pero luego sonrió y la rodeo con los brazos, apegándola a él...

Si...las cosas estaban cambiando...para mejor...

.

.

.

Frisk: **[Tengo un regalo para ti]**...-le dijo sonriente mientras cargaba la mochila de la escuela, ambos sonrientes regresando de un día de clases.

Chara: ¿un regalo?...¿qué es?...-pregunto extrañada, pronto seria su primer año de noviazgo, pero no podía mentir...el hecho de que el fuese a regalarle algo la emocionaba mucho.

El castaño se detuvo frente a la ojirroja, esta también detuvo su caminata, Frisk sonriente saco de su mochila un paquetito de color blanco atado con un lazo, y se lo entrego.

Chara:...¿mmmmmh?-tomando el regalo entre sus manos, desenvolvió el listón y abrió la tapa de la caja...el contenido la impresiono-¡!...F...F...Frisk...esto...esto es...

No había por que no sorprenderse, pues dentro del empaque había reposando en una cajita de terciopelo rojo dos Mitades doradas que si se las unía formaban un corazón, lo más llamativo era que en efecto, las partes del collar estaban hechas de oro puro y tenían un hilo en cada una para ser sostenidas como colgantes, aparte, en el centro de cada una estaba inscrito en la mitad derecha la palabra "Cha" y en la izquierda la palabra "risk", ella levanto la cabeza mirándola sin poder creerlo mientras el sonreía...

Frisk: **[feliz aniversario de noviazgo, Chara]** -le comunico sonriente-[vamos]...[ponte tu mitad]

Ella no dijo nada y tomo la mitad del collar con las primeras tres letras de su nombre, se la coloco al cuello y sintió como su pecho era llenado de un reconfortante calor...

Él también procedió a tomar su mitad y colocársela en el cuello, sonriendo tomo la caja de regalo de las manos de su adorada y la guardo en su mochila para luego abrazarla.

Chara:...gracias Frisk...por...por...ser mi otra mitad...y por amarme...te amo...con todo mi corazón...

Ambos se besaron con amor mientras usando sus manos unían las dos mitades del medallón de corazón formando la palabra " **Charisk** "...había mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante...pero continuarían...juntos...

Fin.

 **Oficialmente mis niggas...oficialmente esto es lo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida, si, siendo un solo capítulo pesa 74 kybtes, admito que tome gran parte de la batalla de "Dreemurr Reborn", pero bueno, total yo como siempre no soy dueño de nada, así que YOLO es por el bien de su entretención, espero que les haya gustado y para aquellos que se han leído "En Busca De Mi Otra Mitad", espero que esto haya resuelto varias de sus dudas con respecto a algunas cosas, pero bueno, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, PLIS! déjenme reviews que eso me llena de "DATEMIGUELTION" además que tengo que escribir el capítulo 5 de "En Busca De Mi Otra Mitad" que escrito no llevo ni "Respondiendo Reviews" pero sholo, nos veremos después lectorcillos queridos, espero que hayan disfrutado todo esto, y dejen reviews para hacerme sentir mejor y impulsarme a escribir más, nos vemos luego y cuídense todos, ¡ADIOSITO FAMILIA LECTORA QUERIDA!.**


End file.
